


投怀送抱

by Beginkookw



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginkookw/pseuds/Beginkookw
Summary: 第一人称视角：谢霆锋 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间
Relationships: 谢霆锋 王俊凯, 霆俊





	投怀送抱

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称视角：谢霆锋 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间

如我所料，第六期方才开播，#王俊凯壁咚谢霆锋#话题就迅速在微博热搜榜一路攀升，点进话题一水的柠檬，何曾想我当“柠檬”这么多年也有让万千观众柠檬的一天，心情可谓极度舒爽。

其实事情也可以换一种方向发展的，我当时也只是想逗逗他谁让他那么可爱。毕竟是在台上，周围目光灼灼如狼似虎全盯着他，他完全可以委婉地拒绝我这个明显的玩笑话，然而他的做法总是给人惊喜，又惊又喜，虽然我承认这一刻喜远大于惊。

“什么叫壁咚啊？”开玩笑，我也是个身经百战的演员，会不知道什么叫壁咚吗？就真的只是想逗猫，他一脸懵的样子太可爱。

“额...”果不其然他卡了，大概脑海中飘过了满屏的弹幕“我为什么要说这话”“我该怎么接”“我是谁我在哪我要干什么”吧。

“你真的不知道啊？”萧总转过头好奇地问我。这其实是个递台阶的好时机，只要我回答我知道我开个玩笑就可以改变此刻的局面，但是逗猫这个行为开始了就停不下来，所以我理所当然地忘记了要给台阶，只想看看他接下来有什么动作。

“好，我们‘壁咚’其实，用我们的那个 文学...”好小子，竟然准备一本正经地从文学的角度来解释。

“你能示范一下吗？”我打断了他未开始的文学解释。他很一本正经，但是我哪能那么容易就让他过，更何况我们背后粉丝们让他示范的呼声猛烈，于是我不仅理所当然地忘记了要解救他，甚至提出了让他示范的要求。

所以我等来了我的惊喜。

我看见他带着无奈的笑向我走过来，明显是壁咚的前兆，这下不仅观众席呼声如浪潮，乐手席也开启了看戏模式。

他站在我面前，轻轻皱了皱眉，拿着乐手资料本的左手，食指无意识地指了指我，小幅度地晃着头说“我跟你说 表演系最不怕表演”

语气配着动作简直不要太像一只拽拽的傲娇的猫。

我收回了准备起身走向他的动作，安稳地坐在座位上等他来壁咚我。他试图让自己入戏的样子让我更加期待即将到来的壁咚，于是我张开我的怀抱等待他。

他握着话筒的右手径直伸向我脖子后落在我的肩上，细嫩的手臂擦过我的脖子泛起微微的痒，左手攀着我的肩把我摁在原地，满脸羞涩，耳朵通红。我略微惊了一下，随即笑得很放肆，同时心跳瞬间漏了一拍，情不自禁地把张开的双手放在了他的腰上，搂住了他。 

手感十分美好，心情十分美妙。

虽然我很想告诉他这并不是壁咚，这叫投怀送抱。

但是很快他就害羞地回到了座位，还专门又解释了一句“就这样而已 把你贴在墙上”

嗯，壁咚确实是把我贴在墙上，但是我搂着他的画面是他投怀送抱。

我没拆他的台，并且在得了好处之后准备帮他缓解一下气氛，所以我问舞台上的乐手“是这样吗”又让粉丝们自行幻想代入，当然这只是客套客套，再怎么幻想，那个被壁咚的也不会是其他人。

舒舒服服地坐回位子后心满意足地添一句“又学到了新东西”，学到的不是壁咚，是他投怀送抱时我的心跳。

“我也学到了 我第一次”他充满笑意的声音在我耳边响起，大概只有我的心跳频率知道我此刻的兴奋程度。

我尽力克制自己，但是心里的甜度已经满溢，最终还是站起身来颇为骄傲的挺胸，指了指自己表示他的第一次壁咚是我的。我知道我的表情一定很嘚瑟，理智告诉我要克制一点，但是理智压制不住我的心跳和嘴角，然后理智离家出走了。

他可能有点看不下去想帮我抑制一下，也可能就单纯地想皮一下，“跟你说第一次就真的是第一次”他的语气就好像说刚刚是骗我的。

难道我会相信他吗 当然是第一次

就算不是第一次壁咚也是第一次投怀送抱 总归都是我的

-End.


End file.
